Draw With Me
by IceQueenRia
Summary: He shouldnt have looked through his sketchpad. When he did, he ought to be alarmed. When he's caught, the last thing he should do is offer 2 pose nude 4 the artist. But how was he to know the other teen would agree? Full summ inside. One-shot. Kum.


**Draw With Me**

**Disclaimer-No, I don't own Glee ok, no need to remind me**

**Summary: He really shouldn't have looked through the other boy's sketchpad. And when he did sneak a pe****ek, he ought to be alarmed at the drawings his eyes are greeted with. Then when he's caught being nosy, the last thing he should have done was offer to pose nude for the artist. But how was he to know the other teen would agree.**

**This one-shot is written for WithDemonWings and disregards the Samcedes relationship and is set after Nationals**

**XXX**

Arriving early to Glee Club was a rare thing for anyone other than Rachel. It was usually one Miss Rachel Berry who set foot into the choir room first, preparing herself for whatever solo she was hoping to perform that rehearsal. However, on this particular day, the room was empty save for the piano, chairs and other instruments. There was also a sketchpad resting innocently on top of the piano, indicating that someone had used the choir room during lunch break or a free period.

The sketchpad seemed to call out to him, the pages whispering his name enticingly until the teenage boy succumbed to its seduction and reached his hand out for it. At first, he wasn't sure who the sketchpad belonged to. His first thoughts were that it belonged to either Tina or Brittany since both girls were heavily invested in their Art lessons.

Opening the pad up, he soon realised that it did not belong to either of the girls. On the front page, the owner's name had artfully been scribed and coloured complete with a warning to 'Keep Out'. Of course, when somebody gave the command to 'Keep Out', it was often natural instinct to rebel and enter the forbidden. Similar to when somebody warned you not to turn around, the body and eyes automatically swivel round to look.

As he looked through the first few pages, a hint of a smile quirked at his lips. The sketches of spaceships, Darth Vader and a handful of Avatar creatures were very good. Sam certainly had great talent. After admiring a page full of sketched characters from a variety of cartoons, Kurt flipped to the next page finding it blank. Through the empty white sheet of paper, he could just make-out traces of the drawing from the next available page. Turning the blank page over, Kurt let out a soft gasp as his eyes drank in the sight of the next sketch.

It was in fact a drawing of him, standing alone on a stage wearing skinny jeans and his 'Likes Boys' t-shirt. He greatly appreciated how flattering the pencil drawing was to him. Sam had really done a good job. Turning the page again, Kurt expected to come across drawings of some of the other Glee Clubbers, but he found another picture of himself, this time drawn in blue ink. A few smudges spoiled the page a little and even though it was clearly a rushed drawing it was still very good. The page depicted Kurt in what appeared to be a copy of the very outfit he'd been wearing when he and Sam first met. It was a little difficult to tell since the drawing only had the single blue colour of the pen, but Kurt was sure his thoughts were correct.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he turned the page again to find a beautiful oil painting of himself at prom. Sam had coloured Kurt's kilt to perfection and the painted prom queen crown seemed to sparkle off of the page. The painting quality and all the colours were done perfectly. It almost looked as real as the actual night, only with one obvious difference. Rather than painting Kurt dancing in Blaine's arms, Sam had painted himself in Blaine's position.

Kurt thought perhaps he should be a little unnerved by what he was seeing, but he wasn't. A warm feeling was beginning to bubble inside of him with a smidgen of arousal creeping in. It was a lot different to how he used to feel whenever he saw Finn. It was also different to the feelings he once had for Blaine back when they were dating.

While he and Blaine were still great friends, with no bad blood between them, their romance was not of the long-lasting kind. Things between them were just too comfortable. Their dates were usually a lot like Kurt's friendship dates with Mercedes and Blaine's one-time date with Rachel. There was great friendship between the two of them and though there was an attraction, it didn't lead to lust, love or desire.

They had talked things over like the mature young men they were and agreed to remain as friends. A month after their break-up, Kurt was approached by an oddly shy Puck who all but begged him to help woo one Blaine Anderson. After Kurt's initial suspicion that Puck was just being an asshole, he finally believed that the mohawked Jew was seriously interested in being with Blaine. So after Kurt's giggle fit abated he agreed to help Puck win the affections of the Warbler and Puck and Blaine had been a hot, if unexpected, couple ever since.

Pulling his thoughts away from Puck and Blaine, who were known collectively as Paine by the other Gleeks, Kurt flipped the page of the sketchpad to view the next drawing.

This one had been done in crayon and caused a light blush to stain Kurt's cheeks. Sam had drawn a picture of Kurt kneeling on the football field with only Sam's football jersey to cover him. Finding his mouth to be a little dry, Kurt skipped to the next page that featured himself leaning against a school locker wearing a pair of tight jeans and Sam's letterman jacket. Next came a charcoal drawing of Kurt perched on a school desk (Mr. Schue's if he wasn't mistaken) with one leg crossed over the other and a book placed strategically on his lap to cover his genitals. His upper body was nude, his nipples perky and hair looking windswept.

By now, Kurt knew he really ought to be concerned with the material before him. Had the sketches been drawn by somebody else, maybe Kurt would have been more worried. But knowing that it was Sam who was drawing pictures of him that were both tasteful and erotic, Kurt couldn't help but feel flattered and aroused.

Flipping to the most recently used page, Kurt's breath hitched a little as he admired a drawing of himself spread out on a queen-sized bed. The bed covers were drawn over his waist, ensuring that his bottom half was covered but his upper torso was on full nude display. As he scanned over the sketch Sam had made of him, Kurt didn't think he'd ever felt more beautiful.

"What are you doing?" A panicked voice asked and Kurt jumped as he turned to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"I…" Kurt replied dumbly before closing the sketchpad shut as though the pages had burned him.

Blushing furiously, Sam snatched his sketchpad back and held it protectively against his chest.

"You shouldn't just look through people's things." Sam told him clearly embarrassed. "Some stuff is private."

"I… I'm sorry." Kurt stuttered out and Sam avoided his gaze.

"How much did you see?" Sam asked pathetically.

"All of them." Kurt admitted and Sam turned away from him and stalked over to a seat, dropping into it and looking utterly defeated. "They… you… you're very talented." Kurt managed to tell him and Sam just squirmed in his seat very much looking as though he wanted to run from the room and never have to face Kurt again. "I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't have looked."

"Just… don't tell anyone." Sam replied in a quiet mumble. "Especially your dad, I've heard horror stories about him. I don't want to have my head mounted on a wall."

"Sam, can I… let me make it up to you." Kurt said decisively as he made his way to sit beside the blonde who was still clutching the sketchpad tightly to his chest. "I could… I could model for you… naked." He dared to offer holding his breath as he awaited what was sure to be a humiliating rejection.

"Ok." Sam answered surprising Kurt. "Your place, after Glee?" Sam asked and Kurt nodded just as Puck entered the room, speaking some very dirty words down the phone meaning that it had to be Blaine on the other end of the line.

"Damn babe, next time I see you I'm just gonna fuck your hot little ass so hard you won't even be able to do those little side-step dance moves with the rest of those posh boys." Puck said. "Fuck I might even have to drive down to Dalton and just pound your greedy slut hole right in front of those stuck-up Garglers. You'd like that wouldn't you, you kinky little bitch?" He asked with an amused chuckle. "You'd better wear those pink sunglasses for me next time; you know how sexy you look in those."

Rachel was next to arrive, looking scandalized that she was later than normal. Her eyes widened in disgust as she heard the words Puck was speaking into the phone and she snatched it off him before trying to interrogate Blaine about what their Glee Club was up to.

"Hello?" Rachel asked down the phone a minute later. "Blaine, are you still there? Noah, I think there's something wrong with your phone."

"No there isn't, my boy just hung up on you." Puck told her bluntly as the others slowly arrived.

Throughout the rehearsal, Kurt couldn't help but turn to look at Sam every few minutes. If the blonde didn't catch him staring first, then Kurt caught Sam looking at him. Both blushed frequently, blaming their red faces on the demanding dance routines they were practicing. All Kurt could think about was getting back home and posing nude so Sam could draw him.

The Glee session ended and Kurt quickly offered a ten dollar note each to Brittany and Santana asking them to entertain Finn for the evening and make sure he didn't return to their shared house.

Saying a casual goodbye to Mercedes, Kurt then slipped into his car and drove home, Sam following behind him in his own car. Pulling up in the driveway, his heartbeat began to speed up but he tried to act calm and collect. Leading Sam up to the doorway, he assured the muscular boy that they'd not be interrupted by his dad or Carole. His dad was away on a weekend long fisherman trip with some old college buddies and Carole was working late.

Trying to act more confident than he actually was, Kurt led Sam up to his bedroom and closed the bedroom door, locking it just in case.

"So, where do you want me?" Kurt asked mentally wincing at the corny line as he set his messenger bag aside.

"Um… on the… on the bed." Sam answered gesturing to the large mattress as he pulled Kurt's stool out from under his vanity table so he could sit on it.

Perching on the edge of the bed, Kurt got to work on unfastening his boots before he placed them neatly away. He then got to work on removing his clothing, blushing under Sam's intense gaze as his body was slowly revealed. Stripped down to just his underwear, Kurt hesitated a little before pushing them down his hips and letting them pool at his feet. He kicked them away and then crawled onto the bed and arranged himself in the middle with his head resting against the pillows.

"Does this position satisfy you?" Kurt asked looking to Sam from underneath his eyelashes.

Sam whispered something that Kurt strongly suspected was in the Avatar language before the blonde set his sketchpad aside and crossed the room to stand by the side of the bed. Gulping, he gently reached his hands out and pulled Kurt's ankles apart before lightly caressing his calves and thighs as he instructed him to raise his knees to the ceiling. The football jock then encouraged Kurt to lean up on his elbows before arranging Kurt's hair how he wanted it.

Both boys were breathing deeply and Kurt's flesh burned with even the slightest touch of Sam's guitar player hands. For no reason at all, Sam travelled his hand across Kurt's chest, his fingers barely brushing over Kurt's rosebud nipples, causing them to harden into peaks before the artist's eyes. Moving his hand further down, Sam lightly traced a finger around Kurt's navel, making the slender teen shiver from the ticklish sensation.

"Just spread your legs a little further for me." Sam whispered and Kurt obeyed. "That's it." Sam told him huskily as Kurt exposed his cock, balls and fluttering pink hole to the room. "You're so perfect." Sam commented, his voice full of awe and eyes burning with desire.

"Thank you." Kurt replied bashfully, feeling insanely sexy as Sam raked his eyes all over him despite how shy he was to be spread out before the blonde so vulnerably.

Stepping away, Sam returned to the stool and sat down, pulling his sketchpad onto his lap and taking up a pencil. As he turned to a fresh sheet of paper and poised his pencil over the page, he looked to Kurt, examining him with the eye of a horny teenager as opposed to the professional eye of an artist. His grip on the pencil tightened until it snapped in half in his hand as he watched Kurt's cock grow higher with arousal at being gazed at.

Biting down on his large lower lip, Sam let the broken pencil fall from his fingers as he admired Kurt's hair, dishevelled from the way he had arranged it. His eyes then met with Kurt's, noting that they were bluer than they usually were and shining with want and need. He drank in the sight of Kurt's moist lips, wondering how they might taste. His cheeks were dusted pink, probably from a combination of arousal and embarrassment. Though why Kurt would be embarrassed to be viewed in such a way Sam couldn't imagine. The boy was absolute perfection. His porcelain flesh looked soft to the touch and so damn kissable. Sam wanted nothing more than to lick, suck and bite at the skin, to trail his fingers all over Kurt's body and leave his mark on the boy. In contrast to his pale complexion, a beautiful blush was blooming in Kurt's hard and slightly leaking cock and his opening was also a pretty shade of pink.

"Sam?" Kurt breathed out and the blonde was unsure as to whether it was a question or a plea.

Either way, Sam found himself abandoning his sketchpad and swiftly crossing back to Kurt. Standing over him, he briefly noticed the way his shadow fell across Kurt's body before he cupped Kurt's cheek and melded their mouths together.

"Mmm." Kurt sighed contentedly, accepting the intrusion of Sam's tongue without complaint, moving one arm to loop around the larger male's neck.

"I've wanted to do that for a really long time." Sam confessed.

He then proceeded to say something dorky as he attempted a Sean Connery impression. It was tempting for Kurt to laugh at the boy's adorable goofiness, but he didn't think the situation was appropriate for laughter. Moving his hand away from Sam's neck, Kurt dragged it down the boy's clothed torso before snaking it up his t-shirt, feeling the abs beneath.

"You're overdressed, Samuel." Kurt pointed out. "You need to resolve that issue immediately."

As his large lips spread into a wide grin, Sam pulled his top off over his head and dropped it to the floor. Kurt then helped him unfasten his belt while Sam kicked off his sneakers. Leaning down, Sam pressed his mouth to Kurt's again before stepping out of his jeans and pants. He stood nude before Kurt and the countertenor took the opportunity to survey Sam's body with perverse interest. He had of course seen Sam nearly naked in the gold hot pants when he was playing Rocky last year, but seeing him completely bare was a thousand times more exhilarating.

Wordlessly, Kurt shifted over on his bed, indicating Sam to join him. Perhaps a little too eagerly, Sam bounced onto the mattress, making the headboard whack against the wall, creating a loud thud.

"Sorry." Sam said meekly.

"Don't worry." Kurt told him. "I'm sure the headboard will be hitting the wall many more times while you're here in bed with me."

"You mean… we're gonna… you know?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I think so." Kurt answered. "I mean… do you want to?"

"Yeah, I want to." Sam nodded as he eyed Kurt up and down. "God damn, I want to."

"Ok, so… here we go." Kurt replied awkwardly before rolling so he was half on top of Sam and pressing their mouths together again, tongues sparring together hungrily as hands shyly began to explore one another, a little too politely to begin with.

Eventually, it was Kurt who found his inner horny teenager who helped him to take things further. He moved down Sam's body, leaving gentle kisses in his wake before reaching down to pull Sam's odd socks off his feet and throw them on the floor somewhere. Moving back up, he took Sam's hands in his own as he pulled the blonde's cock into his mouth.

"Oh, Kurt." Sam sighed as he swallowed him down.

Although Kurt was still an anal virgin, he had given Blaine a blow-job on one occasion. The situation had proved to be a little awkward for them both, but Kurt hoped his minimal experience with Blaine would help him improve as he made another blow-job attempt, this time on Sam.

"Yeah, that's good." Sam breathed and Kurt was spurred on by the encouraging words.

Letting his hands slip away from Sam's, Kurt took hold of Sam's hip in one hand while cupping the boy's balls with the other. As he worked his tongue over the large throbbing vein in Sam's cock, finding that the boy tasted a bit like salted mango, he noted that Sam's pubic hair was very dark meaning it was very likely that his suspicions of Sam's hair being dyed was correct. Of course, now was not the moment to ask such a thing.

Breathing through his nose and relaxing his throat, Kurt bobbed up and down on Sam's dick, making eye-contact with him as he did so.

"Oh, fuck, baby." Sam moaned running his hands through Kurt's hair.

Kurt smirked around the large mouthful of cock, surprised how much he enjoyed hearing Sam call him 'baby'. He sucked and slurped at Sam's heavy organ harder and faster, accidentally scraping him a little with his teeth. Humming around the flesh in his mouth, Kurt kept his gaze locked with Sam's as he made the boy cum. He let the load shoot into his mouth before he pulled away, tasting a little experimentally before pulling a face and quickly leaning over to spit the semen out into his bedroom trash can.

"Was… was that ok?" Kurt asked uncertainly as he smoothed out his bangs.

"A dude can't really fake an orgasm you know." Sam replied with a teasing smile taking hold of Kurt's arm and pulling him down for another kiss, this one fairly chaste in comparison to the other kisses they had shared. "Let me take care of you now." Sam said and he wrapped his fingers around Kurt's member and flicked his thumb over the head before pumping his hand up and down.

Clutching tight to Sam's shoulders and burying his face in the crook of his neck, Kurt released a range of different pleasured gasps and moans. He'd never had anyone touch his cock before. Well, Brittany had tried to stir some life into his stubbornly flaccid penis once but Kurt didn't think that counted. The current hand-job from Sam however definitely counted.

Keeping a gentle hold on Kurt's cock, Sam repositioned them so that Kurt was sat sideways on his lap. Continuing the task of working his hand up and down Kurt's length, Sam moved in for a series of desperate and messy kisses. His other hand started off in Kurt's hair, then rested at the base of his neck for a while before he travelled down to cup Kurt's pert little ass and then lightly tease the boy's opening.

"Sam, I… I've never, I mean I'm still…" Kurt tried to explain through his needy whines and all the kisses.

"I know," Sam replied gently in understanding. "It's ok. We can stop whenever you want to."

"No, no stopping." Kurt objected. "Never stop." He moaned rocking upwards into Sam's hand and then pushing back at the fingers playing around his opening.

Bringing his hand back up away from Kurt's ass, Sam slipped a finger into Kurt's mouth and he sucked on the digit, coating it with saliva. Pulling his hand away, Sam returned his finger to Kurt's virginal entrance and gently inserted his spit-slicked finger. Just as Sam managed to work his finger inside of Kurt's body, he squeezed the head of Kurt's penis and triggered his eruption.

Sam pulled his sticky hand up; unsure what to do about it now it was covered with Kurt's essence. He was sure wiping it onto Kurt's Egyptian cotton sheets would earn him a death sentence and he highly doubted that Kurt wanted the cum wiped off on his own person.

"One minute." Kurt told him before moving over to his vanity table and returning with a moist towelette for Sam to use to clean up.

Throwing the towel away, Sam reached out for Kurt and pulled him back to the bed. Shifting so that they were wrapped in one another's arms, face-to-face and lying on their sides, Sam leaned in to claim the countertenor's delicious mouth.

"You taste like sour cherries." Sam commented with a grin. "I like it."

They made out for several minutes, rocking their lower bodies against one another until both were sporting a fresh erection.

"Do you something?" Sam asked as he massaged the globes of Kurt's ass in his strong hands. "Lube, condom?"

"No," Kurt answered apologetically. "I didn't really expect… any of this," he laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry I'm not more prepared. I have lotion we could use instead of lube though and Finn might have a condom." He was sure his dad and Carole would have a stash of condoms too but he really didn't want to think about his parents' sex life right now.

"You want me to get it?" Sam asked.

"I'll go." Kurt replied pecking Sam's lips before moving off the bed.

He unlocked his bedroom door and hurried to Finn's room stark-naked. Scrunching his nose up at the unappealing odour that always seemed to linger in his step-brother's room, Kurt carefully made his way through the jungle of mess to search through Finn's bedside table. Buried underneath Finn's boxers, Kurt found an unopened box of condoms. He frowned a little as he realised there was no way Finn wouldn't notice that one of the rubbers was missing.

"Oh tough." Kurt mumbled to himself as he opened the box and pulled out a purple coloured condom.

Shoving the box back in Finn's drawer, Kurt left the room and headed back to Sam, his heart thumping and cock slapping against his belly with his movement. Just before he re-entered his bedroom, it dawned on him that if things went according to plan, then he would be losing his virginity very shortly. The thought thrilled him as much as it riddled him with nerves. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside his room and relocked the door.

On the bed, Sam was waiting for him with a bottle of lotion in his hand. He smiled fondly at Kurt and the countertenor felt himself relax a little. As vulnerable as he was to be fully nude in front of the other teen, Kurt no longer felt shy. Rejoining Sam on the bed and having the boy's lips clashing with his own again, Kurt had never felt more safe and comfortable.

"You're so cute." Sam said pressing gentle kisses to Kurt's neck.

"And you're a dork." Kurt responded fondly stroking his hand through Sam's blonde hair.

Opening the bottle of lotion, Sam carefully poured a generous amount onto his fingers before moving them down to Kurt's rear. He circled the space around the hole before lightly dipping his first finger in.

"I've been wanting to do this ever since you came to speak to me in the shower." Sam told him as he added a second finger into Kurt's slowly expanding hole. "Is this ok? I'm not hurting you right?" He checked.

"It's good Sam." Kurt assured him.

"Kurt?" Sam asked as he curled his fingers so as to nudge against Kurt's prostate. "This isn't just a one-time thing… is it?" He stilled his fingers inside of Kurt so that the boy would be able to give a coherent answer.

"Do you honestly think I'm the type of guy to engage in one-night stands?" Kurt quizzed him taking a hold of Sam's face and placing a kiss to his jaw and then the corner of his mouth. "I realise we're approaching things in the wrong order, but I fully expect you to let me take you out for dinner after."

"Sounds good." Sam replied scissoring his fingers inside of Kurt's body. "Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?"

"I'd like that." Kurt answered stealing a kiss from Sam's big pouty lips before bucking his hips upward and moaning as a third finger found its way into his tight heat. "Mmm, Sam." He whimpered feeling himself stretch around the three digits inside of him. "Oh, I want you."

"Soon, baby." Sam promised dropping a kiss to Kurt's neck.

He flexed his fingers inside of Kurt's ass, opening him up a little more as he licked his tongue up Kurt's chest then across his throat. They kissed again before Sam deemed Kurt ready and reached for the condom. He carefully tore the packaging open before rolling the purple condom onto his thick cock.

"I want to ride you." Kurt told him and Sam could not deny his wishes when he saw the look in his eye.

Pulling them both into kneeling positions, Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt, kissing him tenderly, their cocks bumping together. He then moved so he was flat on his back and Kurt straddled him. Holding his cock steady, Sam watched and waited as Kurt took his time to lower himself onto Sam's dick.

As he breached Kurt's opening, Kurt let out a sharp hiss and nearly pulled away. However, Kurt was a determined being and he forced himself to keep going. He took deep breaths, his thighs trembling and his knuckles turning white as he gripped the headboard, slowly impaling himself on Sam's long thick shaft. For the first time in his life, Sam actually wished his equipment was a little smaller so that the pain wouldn't be so bad for Kurt.

With one hand, Sam carefully reached for the lotion and gathered some more on his fingers. He rubbed it around his condom covered cock, hoping it would ease Kurt's descent.

"Oh, oh fuck." Kurt gasped once he was sitting with Sam's cock tightly buried inside of him, the blonde's balls pressing against his ass. "You're so big," he declared almost accusingly. "I'm so full."

"Are you ok, baby?" Sam asked gently tracing soothing circular patterns onto Kurt's hips.

"Just give me a minute." Kurt replied, his eyes closed in what looked to be great discomfort as he waited for his body to adjust.

"Come here." Sam said softly and Kurt lowered himself so their torsos were pressed together.

Rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's spine, Sam distracted him with loving kisses, hoping to steer his mind away from the pain and bring him to the pleasure.

After a few minutes of light making-out, Kurt announced he was ready. Resting his hands on Sam's broad chest, the male diva pushed himself upwards before slowly moving back down. Lightly rubbing Kurt's thighs, Sam kept still and patient as Kurt worked himself up and down his hard length, getting used to the feeling.

As Kurt started to move faster, letting out breathy little moans, Sam moved his hands to coil around the boy's hips so he could aid him in his movements. He watched in fascination as Kurt eagerly rode him, making up for what he lacked in experience with great enthusiasm.

"Shit, baby." Sam grunted as Kurt clenched around him, his anal walls gripping at his cock. "Damn, that's good." He moaned appreciatively, momentarily hypnotised by the way Kurt's cock and balls bounced with his frantic plunges.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam." Kurt sang out, throwing his head back in pleasure as he found the angle that ensured Sam's dick hit his prostate every time. "Oh sweet Armani… so good, so hot… oh yeah, Sam."

Moving his hands to grab at Kurt's butt cheeks, Sam raised his upper body off the mattress so he could meet his new boyfriend in a sloppy but passionate kiss. Gasps were swallowed by one another as tongues duelled, saliva was exchanged and a hint of blood was tasted as one or the other nipped at the other's lip. Neither was too sure whose blood they were tasting and neither did they care.

Bodies slick with sweat, lips bruised by kisses and voices hoarse from constant pleasured moans, Sam reversed their positions so that Kurt was on his back. Looming over him, Sam sucked his tongue into his mouth for a few moments before sucking at Kurt's pulse point, determined to leave a mark there. Trailing his hands down, he tweaked Kurt's apparently sensitive nipples before hooking one of Kurt's legs up over his shoulder.

"Oh fuck, harder," Kurt moaned between clumsy kisses. "Sam, fuck me harder."

"You like that, baby?" Sam asked slamming himself deeper into Kurt's flexible body, taking great honour in every pant, gasp, moan and scream.

"Yes, yes," Kurt panted out. "Feels so fucking good. Please, oh Sam, please."

"Please what?" Sam asked huskily into Kurt's ear as he continued to pound into his tight but welcoming body, his balls slapping rhythmically against Kurt's ass just as the headboard repeatedly crashed against the wall.

"Please, nrgh," Kurt groaned gripping hold of Sam's shoulders, his nails biting into the skin, only adding to Sam's pleasure. "Oh Sam, make me… mmm, oh shit yeah… make me… oh make me fucking cum. Please… please let me cum."

"So fucking gorgeous, baby." Sam praised claiming his mouth again as he curled his fist around Kurt's long neglected cock, giving the poor organ the attention it so desperately craved and certainly deserved. "I'm gonna cum so fucking hard for you."

"Mmm, Sam." Kurt cried as the pressure of Sam's hand pumping his cock and the stimulation to his prostate caused him to spasm as his orgasm was ripped from him.

"Oh fuck, Kurt, baby." Sam growled spilling himself into Kurt's tight passage, his seed being trapped by the confines of the condom. "Mmm, so beautiful, so perfect. Baby, you're mine."

"You wish," Kurt replied with a gentle laugh. "I think you'll find Samuel, that _you _are _mine_."

Sam made to make a retort but Kurt cut his words off with a kiss. By the time they broke apart, Sam had forgotten what he was going to say in response to Kurt's claim.

"Ok, deal," Sam shrugged peppering kisses over Kurt's face. "I'm yours."

"Don't forget it." Kurt told him.

Grinning, Sam stole another kiss before slipping himself out of Kurt's body. He pulled off the condom and tied the end in a knot before dropping it into the trash. He then reached for another moist towelette so he could clean Kurt up.

The new couple rested together in one another's arms for a while before Kurt fell into a peaceful sleep. Pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, Sam carefully disentangled himself from Kurt then crept over to the stool. Sitting down, he picked up his sketchpad and found an unbroken pencil out of his school bag before getting to work on making a new sketch of his boyfriend.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
